Hybrid power applications include multiple sources for providing working power. Internal combustion engines have historically driven related power accessories. An internal combustion engine in a hybrid power application may experience start/stop cycles where the engine is not available as an accessory power source during certain operating conditions. Applications including a dedicated accessory drive system add packaging bulk and expense to the hybrid power application. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.